Betrayal
by nonmaden
Summary: Terjebak dan tidak bisa berontak. Siap dieksekusi dengan hal yang telah ia perbuat.


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

 **Warn:** OOC, typo(s), alur maksa, bahasa kasar, ambigu, segala kejanggalan mohon dimaafkan, dan lain sebagainya

* * *

Ia duduk diam dalam ruangan. Pengap. Lembab. Aroma hujan bercampur tanah pekat di udara. Tetes-tetes air merembes dari dinding. Menciptakan genangan yang makin melebar di lantai. Gelap mendominasi. Sebuah lampu yang bersinar temaram menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya.

Tetes-tetes air perlahan membuatnya tersadar. Dalam pandangan yang masih kabur, ia dapat menangkap genangan air di lantai. Rambut dan kausnya terasa lembab. Dingin. Ia tak berkutik. Tak sanggup memeluk lengan untuk sedikit menghangatkan diri. Geraknya dibatasi. Badan terikat di kursi. Kedua tangan tak bebas dari jeratan tali di punggung.

Kedua mata mengerjap mencari fokus. Kepala yang tertunduk perlahan menatap ke depan. Siluet seseorang tampak berdiri tegak dalam jarak tiga meter. Saat pandangannya mulai jelas, ia pun dapat mengenali orang tersebut.

"Sepertinya menempatkanmu di situ adalah opsi yang bagus. Aku tak perlu menunggu lama untuk menunggumu sadar,"

Air masih terus menetes di kepala yang _submisive_. Suara ribut yang menyertai derasnya hujan menandakan badai yang tengah berlangsung di luar. Sebanding dengan kuantitas air yang menetes di beberapa titik.

"Kuharap kau tahu alasan kau ada di sini,"

Dia masih diam. Membiarkan laki-laki di depannya bermonolog. Masih tak sanggup bicara dengan kondisinya sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menegakkan punggung. Ia yakin tubuhnya lebam di beberapa tempat. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sobek di beberapa tempat. Dihiasi bercak merah dan usapan tanah. Tak heran jika ia merasa tulang-tulangnya remuk. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Penyebab kulitnya dihiasi tanda merah dan biru.

"Kau sendirian..." ucapnya lemah setelah berhasil mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga.

Lebih merujuk ke pernyataan. Sial. Bernapas saja membuat dadanya sesak. Berkata dua patah kata membuat setiap ototnya meronta.

"Aku tak butuh orang lain untuk menuntaskan tugasku,"

Bukan angkuh, tetapi kepercayaan diri yang berbanding lurus dengan kompetensi.

"Kenapa belum kau tuntaskan?"

Sindiran bagi yang bebas. Tahu karena jika pekerjaannya tuntas, dia tak mungkin menghirup aroma pengap ruangan, mendengar badai menggila, atau bahkan mencicip dingin tetes air.

"Menikmati sakit yang dirasakan korbanku,"

Dia membuat catatan mental. Laki-laki di hadapannya memiliki kelainan psikis.

"Masih belum puas?"

Seolah menantang yang dominan untuk berbuat lebih. Sudah tak peduli dengan kondisi walau napas terengah.

"Yang sebelumnya masih permulaan,"

"Kalau begitu cepat selesaikan," tantangnya.

Mulai frustasi. Gerah dengan alur lambat.

"Tidak secepat itu. Aku ingin rasa sakit dan kepuasan yang sebanding. Masih banyak permainan yang ingin kulakukan padamu,"

"Misalnya?"

Kembali menantang. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan ia terima. Apapun itu, ia ingin secepatnya.

"Menancapkan ini ke lubangmu dan mengeluarkan isinya di dalam,"

Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Semuanya terasa datar. Bahkan tak tertangkap antusiasme ketika membeberkan permainan yang ingin dia lakukan. Bicara beda dengan aksi nyata. Mungkin gairahnya muncul ketika merealisasikan ucapannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang _submisive_. Mendengarnya saja membuatnya seluruh tubuhnya bergidik. Ditambah karena benda yang ditunjukkan kepadanya membuatnya semakin nyeri.

"Tapi itu akan menjadi acara puncak. Masih banyak hiburan lain yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin melihatmu mencapai batasmu,"

'Brengsek! Bahkan setelah dihajar hingga tak sadarkan diri, dia bilang masih ingin "melihatmu mencapai batasmu", ha? Untuk bicara saja butuh tenaga ekstra. Sampai batas bagaimana? Sampai tidak sanggup bicara? Tidak sanggup melawan? Hei! Aku diikat! Mau melawan bagaimana?!' pikirnya kesal. Tak sanggup berucap lantang.

Waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Hening terbentang mencekat. Tak ada respon dari yang terikat.

"Kau harus membayar pengkhianatan yang kau lakukan," ujar yang bebas memecah kesunyian.

"Aku tidak berkhianat," sangkalnya lirih.

"Kau tidak menuntaskan tugasmu."

"Siapa yang sudi melakukan tugas itu, brengsek!"

Tak peduli badan terasa nyeri. Emosi sudah menggunung tinggi. Dikeluarkannya amarah yang dipendam sedari tadi.

Yang bersurai legam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jaketnya.

"Apa karena ini?" ujarnya sembari melempar benda-benda tersebut.

Sepasang mata biru membelalak melihat barang-barang yang berhamburan di lantai. Tidak menyangka benda-benda itu ada di tangan rekannya.

"Jadi kau memang berkhianat,"

Subyek yang dituduh hanya bisa bergeming.

"Jawab!"

DOR!

Peluru panas dimuntahkan. Mengarah ke lelaki yang terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba sang rekan. Tembakan itu sengaja diarahkan meleset, tapi cukup untuk mengenai target. Goresan baru tercetak di pipi kiri. Cairan merah merembes searah gravitasi.

Jarak dieliminasi. Senjata api diacungkan penuh percaya diri. Tepat mengarah ke dada kiri. Tak sanggup lagi bereaksi.

"Selanjutnya tidak akan meleset,"

DOR!

"NUUYAAAA!"

"Cih!"

Sang guru kuning bertentakel merangsek masuk. Tentakelnya memeluk Sugino yang masih terikat di kursi. Posisi mereka bergeser dari arah tembak Chiba.

Chiba bersiap dengan pistolnya. Mengisi senjata api dengan peluru yang dirancang khusus untuk melukai makhluk yang menjadi target asasinasi kelas. Raut wajah tidak berubah, gerakan tangan lincah. Dalam waktu sekejap, senapan telah berisi peluru. Tangannya mengacung ke arah makhluk kuning yang menghalangi rekannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu Chiba! Dia temanmu... walau peluru itu tidak melukai manusia, tapi tetap saja itu bisa jadi senjata berbahaya,"

Chiba Ryuunosuke. Salah satu penembak jitu sanggup mengarahkan pelurunya ke arah yang tepat. Bukan tidak mungkin dia bisa menembak ke arah organ vital yang membuat korbannya luka parah atau bahkan cacat. Dan entitas berjulukan Koro-sensei tidak ingin hal tersebut terjadi.

DOR!

Peluru kembali dimuntahkan, mengarah ke gurita kuning berkepala bulat licin. Kelebihannya dalam kecepatan yang dapat mencapai mach 20 membuat peluru meleset. Si guru bertentakel menghindar bersama tawanan.

"Sen...sei..."

DOR!

Belum sempat sang guru menanggapi panggilan sang murid yang ditawan, sang _snipper_ sudah melancarkan tembakan lagi. Membuat kedua makhluk yang berbeda bentuk dan ukuran menghindar.

"tolong... lepaskan..." Sugino mengerahkan tenaga yang tersisa.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Kali ini tembakan lebih intens. Koro-sensei menghindar sembari berusah melepaskan ikatan Sugino.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Si penembak jitu belum menyerah.

"Enyah kau..." desisnya.

Koro-sensei kewalahan menghindar dan melepaskan ikatan Sugino yang kencang. Kepanikan yang mendera membuat tentakel-tentakelnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama. Chiba masih terus melancarkan tembakan.

Saat suara tembakan berhenti, Sugino tergeletak di lantai. Basah karena air yang menggenang di bawahnya. Masih terikat kuat di kursi. Guru yang berusaha menyelamatkannya tidak jauh berbeda. Tergeletak di lantai. Terlilit tentakelnya sendiri dengan beberapa bagian tubuh menggelembung karena menyerap cairan. Kondisi itu tidak mengurangi pergerakan Koro-sensei. Dia terus begerak untuk melepaskan ikatan. Kadang tampak seperti ikan yang menggelepar-gelepar di daratan.

Chiba tidak menurunkan frekuensi tembakan. Seolah tidak memberi ampun kepada makhluk yang tak lagi dapat bergerak bebas. Dalam kepanikan, sang target tetap dapat menghindar dengan menggelinding ke sana ke mari. Mulutnya tetap berteriak menambah keributan.

Suasana berubah suram. Aura mencekam menguar di seluruh ruangan. Hitam. Pekat. Menusuk tulang. Semua gerakan terhenti. Chiba tak lagi melancarkan tembakan. Koro-sensei tak lagi menggelinding tak beraturan. Sugino masih tergeletak, terikat dan terabaikan.

"Sial,"

Hazama muncul dari kegelapan. Berjalan perlahan dengan kepala sedikit ditundukan. Rambut keritingnya menutupi sebagian wajah. Tangan dikepalkan.

Koro-sensei bergidik ngeri. Seolah melihat hantu yang keluar dari televisi. Ingin menyelamatkan diri, tapi dia bahkan tak sanggup berlari.

Wajah lain muncul di belakang Hazama. Sejenak Koro-sensei berpikir bahwa Hazama memelihara _kappa_. Nyatanya dia adalah Mimura. Berjalan tenang dengan senyum tanpa dosa. Tapi dibaliknya bagai _hyena_ siap menerkam mangsa. Begitu pula dengan Sugaya dan Okajima yang mengikutinya.

"Kuharap... kau bertanggung jawab atas semua ini... Koro-sensei," Hazama berkata penuh penekanan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Hazama?"

"Kau sudah mengacaukan semuanya, Sensei..."

"M-mengacaukan?"

"Kau mengacaukan film yang sedang kami buat, Sensei,"

"Film?"

Koro-sensei memerhatikan keadaan sekitar. Siswa-siswa kelas E sudah berkumpul. Senjata sudah siap di tangan. Aura membunuh menguar.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka sebelumnya?

DOR!

"NUYAAAAA!"

Satu tentakel menjadi korban. Potongannya tergelepar layaknya ikan.

"Bunuh!"

Suasana kembali riuh. Suara tembakan. Derap langkah. Teriakan. Semua siswa mengerahkan kemampuan utnuk membunuh makhluk yang menjadi target asasinasi mereka. Sang guru mulai kepayahan dalam menghindar. Tapi semua itu tidak membuat asasinasi lebih mudah. Semua fokus mengejar target.

.

.

.

"Apa tidak ada yang mau melepaskan ikatanku?"

Sugino tetap terabaikan. Nyeri seluruh badan. Dan mulai kesemutan.

* * *

aaku sadar dengan penciuman tajam Koro-sensei, harusnya dia tau kalo anak-anak kelas 3-E pada ngumpul di tempat itu... tapi... orz

aku nggak tau kenapa belum pernah bikin Sugino bahagia di ff-ku...

bahkan ff ini yang sengaja dipublish pas hari ultahnya pun dia masih kesiksa... ._.

maafkan aku Sugino... :'( selamat ulang tahun... aku suka kamu... :'(

berkenan meninggalkan kritik, saran atau review?


End file.
